Meifeng (Earth-616)
| Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Partner of Neuro and Skel; formerly , partner of Shogun and Junk, ally of the "Wolverines" | Relatives = Taylor (fiancee, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Paradise, Nevada | Gender = Female | Gender2 = , (formerly Male) | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Engaged | Occupation = former test subject | Education = | Origin = Experimented on by the Weapon X Program | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Charles Soule; Salvador Larroca | First = Death of Wolverine: The Weapon X Program #1 | Death = Wolverines #18 | HistoryText = Meifeng was one of the individuals experimented on by Weapon X Program Director Abraham Cornelius in order to make a better soldier than his previous creations like Wolverine. After being released from her stasis tube, she was found by Sharp and the other test subjects. Scared but determined to get out of there, she joined up with the others. Sharp asked her to get a head count of how many soldiers were in the other room since they wouldn't see her due to her new abilities of super-speed. Meifeng used her speed to do exactly that which allowed the group to strategically make their way to the roof. The group was confronted by the villain Slayback, but Sharp killed him during the fight. Meifeng escaped the compound on a helicopter with the others. Later on, Meifeng would soon break ranks with to group to check on her fiancee, only to be confronted by three opposing Weapon X soldiers. After briefly overpowering her, one of the soldiers told her the truth about how Dr. Cornelius looked up files to find a match for his next experiment,and while Meifeng and Taylor were trying to have a child, Cornelius described Meifeng as the perfect match. After the soldiers came to Meifeng and Taylor's house, they kidnapped Meifeng and killed Taylor. After the kidnapping, Cornelius then experimented on Meifeng, unexpectedly turning her from a man to a woman. Shocked and angry, Meifeng once again attempted to escape her captors who had tried to take her by force. Doing this managed to trigger her second mutant power, which enabled her to transform into a massive, hulking being. She then managed to turn the tables on her captors with the help of Skel and Junk. | Powers = *'Superhuman Speed:' Meifeng is capable of moving at speeds far greater than the average human. Her fastest speed is unknown but she was able to move at such a high rate past the Weapon X soldiers, making her appear invisible or little more than a blur visually to those around her. *'Superhuman Agility:' Meifeng's physiology grants her superhuman agility being more flexible and having greater balance. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' She's capable of reacting fast because she's moving at superhuman speeds everything moves slower for her. *'Superhuman Strength:' Meifeng has the ability to increase her muscular density and size providing her great strength, making her able to withstand most attacks. *'Superhuman Durability:' Her physiology also provides her with limited protection against impact forces and the high levels of friction that are produced when she moves at superhuman speed. | Abilities = Skilled in hand-to-hand combat. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Abraham Cornelius Experiment Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Gender transformed characters Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Size Alteration